cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viniland
) ( : "For our Fatherland, we thrive") |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |imperial_anthem = |image_map = Map of the Kingdom of Viniland.png |map_caption = |capital = Nadrink |largest_city = (largest), , , , , , , |largestcity_pl = X |official_languages = , , |regional_languages = , |demonym = Vinilandese |government_type = |ruler = Vicente D'Albuquerque |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Pasquale Bianchi |govttitle = Prime Minister |govtoff = Guisseppe Ferrari |offtitle = Chief of Staff |govtoff2 = Mário Rossi |offtitle2 = Secretary of State |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = January 16, 2007 |formation_event = Viniland Day |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = None ( ), ( ) |national_animal = |area = 2,903,737.87 km² |population = 37,104,000 |ethnicity = , , |allies = The Order of the Paradox |currency = Lira Vinilandesa ($) |gdpyear = 2009 |gdp = $2,547,416,326,480 |gdppercapita = $68,386 |literacy = 100% |cctld = |drivinglane = |time_zone = to , |footnotes = |portal = }} Viniland ( : Vinilândia), officially known as the Kingdom of Viniland (Portuguese: Regno de Vinilândia), is a large sized, highly developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of ethnicity whose religion is . Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Viniland work diligently to produce furs and marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Viniland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Viniland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. is considered taboo in Viniland. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Viniland will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Territories Viniland currently holds: * Alta Vancavite (Northern, Central ) * Columbina ( ; excluding and the southeastern tip of Alaska) * Nova Coimbra ( ) * Rio Grande do Leste ( ) * Eastern * * Itamaracá ( , , and Eastern ) * Governmental Structure Viniland is a and a . The Monarch serves as the Head of State, and the Prime Minister as the Head of Government. An elected Parliament (Portuguese: Parlamento) and a Supreme Court (Portuguese: Supremo Tribunal) also exist. The Prime Minister and his appointed Cabinet wields , while the Parlamento has and the Supremo Tribunal, . According to the constitution, the Monarch may any bill or amendment passed by the Parlamento, or overrule any decision by either the Prime Minister or the Supremo Tribunal, in addition to being able to call , dissolve the Parlamento or declare whenever he deems fit. However, cases of the Monarch using such powers are very rare. However, in light of recent amendments passed by a Libertarian-minority Parlamento, the Monarch may now only call emergency elections and declare a or martial law in the absence of a head of government. Parties/Elections Viniland is a multi-party state and has five main parties: Libertario (Libertarian, economically far-right and socially left); Monarquistas (Monarchists, economically centrist, socially far-right, ruling), Democratas Liberais (Liberal Democrats, economically and socially centre-left), Conservadores (Conservatives, economically and socially centre-right) and Trabalhistas (Labor, economically and socially left). Although not a major player, the Partito Martenecista (Martenist, economically centrist, socially "German/Nordic traditional") gets a significant amount of votes, largely from the and minority within Viniland. Every four years, an election takes place, unless the Monarch or the Prime Minister calls an early election. The population votes for Parliament Members and the Prime Minister in such elections - Municipal and State elections take place on a different schedule, albeit in the same schedule. is granted, provided they are at least 18 years of age and without a recent criminal record to take part in the voting. All parties have a quota on Campaign Spending - each individual party may not spend more than $50 million on campaign-related events, personnel materials, space, etc. All four major parties receive $10 million in public funding while minor ones receive a varied amount, from $1 million to $10 million, usually. Private donations are limited up to $20,000 per capita. Attempting to use any fund designated for campaign spending for other purposes, or spending beyond the quota, or receiving individual donations worth more than the cap may result in a complete cutoff of public funding to the offending party, or criminal charges may be pressed against those involved in the unlawful activities. Current Government :Note: Not all government members are listed, but most of the "main" ones are. The Monarch does not associate himself with any political party. * Ruling Party: Partido Monarquista (Monarchist Party) * Monarch: Vicente D'Albuquerque * Prime Minister: Pasquale Bianchi * Chief of Staff: Guisseppe Ferrari * Secretary of State: Mário Rossi * Minister of External Affairs: Celso Amorim * Minister of Internal Affairs: Samaritana Schmid * Minister of Defense: Daniele Favaloro * Minister of Justice: Francesco Storace * Minister of Communications: Luigi Romano * Minister of Finances: Benito Zappa Foreign Relations Currently, the sole treaty Viniland is currently a signatory of is the Sovereign Initiative, along with Tahoe and the Proxian Empire. The following are nations who Viniland has exchanged with: Demographics Population Viniland has roughly 37,104,000 million citizens in total. The majority of those live either in Southern Columbina, Nova Coimbra, Itamaracá, Bahia or Southern Alta Vancavite. State population ranking goes as follow: # Nova Coimbra - 12,483,000 # Itamaracá - 8,252,000 # Columbina - 7,436,000 # Bahia - 5,854,000 # Alta Vancavite - 2,178,000 # Rio Grande do Leste - 1,490,000 # Alaska - 926,000 # Brasília - 448,000 # Midway - < 100 In 2008, the country had a growth rate of 1.28%. 94% of the population lives in urban areas, while the remaining 6% resides outside any city limit. Ethnicity |caption = # The statistics only take account of the "main" ethnicity of the reporting individual; reporting multiple declarations would display a similar result. # "Luso-Italian", as defined by the Vinilandese Institute of Human Geography (VIHG), is an individual who declared himself to have mixed Portuguese, Italian and/or Brazilian ancestry. }} Viniland is a country that experienced vast influx of Portuguese and Italian people into its lands and has a significant Brazilian population. The Portuguese compose a narrow third, while the Italians make up a very similar number and Brazilians, almost a fifth of it. Significant amounts of assorted people also reside in Viniland, including , , and Far Easterners. However, thanks to an open society and frequent intermarriages, Portuguese, Italians and Brazilians are quite mixed with one another. Another important ethnic group are the "British" of Viniland (colloquially referred to as Anglos since they are almost exclusively speaking); largely the descendants of settlers in with some and as well (ethnically, although those are also English speaking nowadays) from pre-Viniland times or the bulk of the residents of . English speaking people number roughly two million. Nearly half of them are concentrated in Alaska (who are ), while the remaining ones are scattered throughout mainland Viniland, with Calgari having the largest population outside of Alaska. They make up pluralities or even majorities in small towns of any mainland state. There has been some larger influx of people into Viniland - first, from went on to live in , and they currently number roughly 50,000, or 12% of the city's population. Gebivians also emigrated en masse to Viniland (mostly to Nova Coimbra), numbering around 2,000,000 and greatly increasing the proportion of Italians in the country, as well as providing some support for Nordlandic and numbers. With the collapse of , some of the former country's citizens decided to emigrate to Viniland, and they now number around 84,000. Religion |caption = }} The majority of Viniland's population is , which is the nation's religion. However, the constitution grants . Due to that and the population's general comfort with non-Catholics, a number of immigrants practicing other religions arrived, as well as most Pagan natives maintaining their beliefs rather than converting to the official religion. A significant amount of Vinilandese have converted to other Christian denominations or quit practicing religion. Most Anglophones tend to adhere to denominations. The recent influx of Gebivian refugees, largely or , has reduced the proportion of religious Vinilandese. The current strong secular Libertarian government has also caused some of the youth to lose interest in religious practices. Aside from Christianity, may be found in some German/Nordic communities, as First Nation beliefs can be found in many aboriginal agglomerations. Buddhism is also common within the small yet expressive Asian community of Viniland. Languages The following shows information regarding which languages the Vinilandese speak. Italian, Portuguese and English are the official languages; the latter however is hardly spoken fluently outside the Anglophone community. * Italian, Portuguese and English: 2% * Italian and Portuguese: 75% * Italian and English: 1% * Portuguese and English: 2% * Portuguese only: 10% * Italian only: 5% * English only: 3% * German and a/both/all official language(s): 1% * First Nation languages and a/both official language(s): 1.5% * First Nation languages only: 0.5% * Other: 1% Holidays * January 16: Viniland Day * July 23: Giorno del Ringraziamento ( )/Ação de Graças ( ) (Thanksgiving) * December 25: Natal (Christmas) * December 31-January 1: Ano Novo (New Year) Education In Viniland, it is compulsory for all citizens to attend school, from grades 1 to 7 (Primary School) and from grades 8 to 12 (Secondary School). All parents must enroll their children into Primary School in the year their children turn seven. Pre-school services are also offered - parents are encouraged to enroll their children in both literacy programs and bilingual learning programs, where the child can learn both Italian and Portuguese in a fast pace until he or she is seven. Education is the responsibility of both the Federal Government and the States, although Municipal Governments may play a role as well (by building and/or funding municipal schools), although municipalities are not obliged to do so. Primary School Vinilandese primary schools primarily focus on teaching and enhancing literacy and numeracy to its pupils, in addition to the teaching of both Italian and Portuguese and installing the basic foundations for further , , , , and learning. There is fairly small flexibility in terms of courses that Primary School students may take - for most of tenure through the school, all children are required to take Portuguese, Italian, Social Studies (History and Geography), Science, and plus either Art Courses (Choir, assorted Bands or Paint Art) or Informatics. Between grades 5 and 7, children must also be enrolled in a Foreign Language (FL) course. In most primary schools, the FL courses include , English, German, Spanish and . Immersion programs are available for German, English and Irish, although those are done outside of traditional school hours. With English being recently considered an official language, it is compulsory for 6th graders and above to take an English course up to 9th grade per federal regulation; states and municipalities' regulations may differ (with the class being compulsory for all grades in Alaska, obviously). Children are strongly encouraged to engage in sports activities. The most popular sport among Vinilandese children (and in the country as a whole) is . , and are also well popular. All Primary Schools are equipped with , and , some have , cemented fields and/or camps at their disposition. Artistic activities are also encouraged, although those do not gain a strong emphasis until Secondary education. There is also a special program available (both before and after school) for all fit children that is basically a military boot camp, but focused at youngsters. Children learn basic techniques, go through intense physical activity and learn about military history, and strategy. Combat skills are not taught until Secondary school, and wielding is only taught if the pupil is 18 years old or older. Wonders Agência de Desinvolvimento Agrícola The Agência de Desinvolvimento Agrícola (ADA, translated into Agricultural Development Agency) is a half-private, half-state-owned agency dedicated to ensuring that Vinilandese farmers are cultivating in an efficient manner, employing high-end technology and taking precautions in regards to the environment, as well as researching new technology, in partnership with other private enterprises - researches include plant genetics, fertilizers, new cultivation methods and the such like. Agência de Recuperação de Disastres The Agência de Recuperação de Disastres (ARD, translated into Disaster Recovery Agency) is a non-profit organization dedicated to providing relief during or after disaster occurs, generally natural ones but also including human-made (e.g. chemical spills, conflicts, etc.). It receives some government funding, although the bulk of its budget comes from private individuals and corporations. It largely acts within Vinilandese borders, although it can also operate in foreign nations upon request. Agenzia Vinilandesa d'Intelligence The Agenzia Vinilandesa d'Intelligence (AVI, translated into Vinilandese Intelligence Agency) is a government intelligence agency which aims to collect information in regards to foreign governments, corporations, and individuals which it uses to advise public policymakers. It is also dedicated to both espionage and counter-espionage, although the current nature of the agency's operations are obviously classified. Bolsa di Valoris di Calgari The Bolsa di Valoris di Calgari (BVC) is Viniland's largest stock market by market value/capitalization and total share turnover. It is located at the heart of Calgari, and is also known for its advanced, novel technology employed in trading. Catedral de São Sebastião The Catedral de São Sebastião (Cathedral of St. Sebastian) is located in central Calgari, Nova Coimbra, and it is the largest and tallest religious building in Viniland. It is a Roman Catholic institution, and thanks to recent renovations, it can accomodate as many as 16,000 individuals. It is also one of the few examples of Gothic architecture in the country. Centro de Pesquisas Bélicas The Centro de Pesquisas Bélicas (CPB, translated into Military Research Center) is a government-owned complex (albeit it receives a lot of private funding) dedicated to researching and improving Viniland's military strength. Its location and operations are classified, albeit a photo of it had been released. Escritório Nacional do Meio-Ambiente The Escritório Nacional do Meio-Ambiente (ENMA) is the name of an office that serves to streamline government services related to the environment, as well as close most state-funded environmental offices, deemed "too bureaucratic and inefficient" by the Prime Minister. Instead, all environment-related issues goes through the Escritório, and if not considered powerful enough, some of then may pass onto the Ministry of Internal Affairs. It also funds environment-related projects and researches. Its details are thoroughly classified. Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo There are a number of nuclear missiles silos that have been hidden across Viniland. It is hoped by all that they remain that way. Iniciative de Defesa Estratégica The Iniciative de Defesa Estratégica (IDE) is a network of emplacements, satellites and personnel dedicated to the destruction of incoming missiles, particularly those armed with nuclear warheads. Details in regards to the system are thoroughly classified. Internet When the Internet became more widespread, past Vinilandese governments hurried to provide state-funded access to the whole of the populace. However, with decreasing costs and increasing speeds, the current Libertarian government decided to sell DiNet, the state-owned and by far Viniland's largest Internet provider, to shareholders and end state monopoly in the area. Since the Internet provider market turned into true competition, extremely high-speed connections at affordable rates became a reality for the vast majority of the population, who has greatly benefited from the fact that Viniland is a world leader in technology. Laboratório Nacional de Pesquisas The Laboratório Nacional de Pesquisas (LNP) is Viniland's foremost research laboratory. Location in Edmonton, Nova Coimbra, it is largely funded by private companies, although it also receives funds from the government periodically. With many branches across the country, the laboratory is a leader in and electronics, although it specialized in many scientific areas such as physics and chemistry. Lethbridge Fusion Power Plant The Lethbridge Fusion Power Plant (LFPP) is the world's first commercially operation fusion power plant. A fruit from arduous and relentless research from a committee of scientists lead by Mr. Jean-Lazio and Mr. Andrade, receiving contributions from Aotearoan scientist Sir Geoffrey. Completed several months ago, the power plant currently provides energy for all of the state of Nova Coimbra, serving more than 11,000,000 people. The current aim is to phase out most Vinilandese hydroelectric stations due to environmental concerns, and increase the operational rate of the LFPP, which is capable of supplying the whole Vinilandese mainland (where more than 20,000,000 people live) and having plenty left to export. Memorial da Causa Located in Nadrink's central square, the Memorial da Causa (Memorial for the Cause) is a memorial that commemorates all of Viniland's fallen soldiers, who fought in numerous conflicts, including the Tahoan People's Front uprising and the Pacific War, amongst others. It contains information in regards to the conflicts in questions, tales from common soldiers of glory, violence and bravery, as well as numerous status and monuments. Museu Nacional The Museu Nacional (National Museum) is a massive museum located in Nadrink, wholly dedicated to the history of Viniland, covering its politics, literature, arts and much more. It has many rare, unseen works by Vinilandese authors and artists as well as providing visitors with an interactive experience of Vinilandese history. They can take on a "summarized" tour, which may take a few hours, or a "marathon", where every part of the Museum is explored, as well as being exposed to several short movies - this tour can take more than a whole day. Pentágono The Pentágono serves as the headquarters of the Vinilandese Ministry of Defense and its where peacetime operations, drills, projects, etc. are planned at, as well as being the chief office for the organization of the Armed Forces as a whole. National security matters are channeled through the Pentágono, too. Previdência Sociale The Previdência is a social insurance system, where all sorts of insurances, such as unemployment, disability, poverty and pensions are paid off to the population as a whole. In recent times, however, the Libertarians have greatly reduced public funding to the Previdência, particularly when it came to unemployment insurances and pensions. The system is still said to be effective when it comes to reducing social inequalities, though. Projeto Brasília Projeto Brasília is the codename for Viniland's nuclear program. Its details are thoroughly classified. Rede Di Defesas Contraerei Viniland's air space is defended by not only the Armed Forces, but by many static and mobile components of the nationwide Anti-Air Defense Network (Rede Di Defesas Contraerei). Details in regards to the system are currently classified, although it is rumored to use a mix of Surface-to-Air missiles trucks and emplacements and railgun positions. Sistema de Auto-Estradas e Trilhos Interestaduais The Sistema de Auto-Estradas e Trilhos Interestaduais (SAETI, translated into Interstate Highway and Rail System) is a nationwide network of highways and rail tracks, which servers pretty much every major Vinilandese system, passing through their downtown areas as well. Highways are generally six-line (sometimes wider or shorter due to geography and/or demand), two-ways while there can be two or for rows of rail tracks. The system allow for quick and straightforward transport between major cities, as well as the network itself having many branches which connect to smaller towns or suburbs. Trains in the system usually travel between 200 and 300 km/h, although many sections have been upgraded to accommodate trains traveling as fast as 550 km/h (such as the Edmonton-Calgari branch). As many as 4,000,000 citizens are believed to use the main network on a daily basis, with an even higher number being compiled if subbranches are taken into account. Universidade Real de Vinilândia The Universidade Real de Vinilândia (URV, translated into Royal University of Viniland) is the largest Vinilandese university, and it is located in the outskirts of Nanaimo. Renowned for its Social Sciences and Environmental programs as well as all-around high quality in all other courses, the URV currently has 60,104 students enrolled. It is also a known research center, chiefly for environmental sciences. Category:Viniland Category:Christian nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Nations of South America Category:English-speaking nations Category:Italian-speaking nations Category:Portuguese-speaking nations